


Bath Fun

by Senigata



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avalance Survives, F/F, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Peeping, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/pseuds/Senigata
Summary: A hot spring, some sake and two women that liked to flirt, what could possibly go worng?A small sequel of a sort I made for Denebola_Leo'sBath Tease
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Bath Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denebola_Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/gifts).

> Thanks for SailorStardust1 for giving this little thing a quick check.

**Bath Fun**

  
  


This had been interesting to say the least. Who would’ve thought that the little girl that had stolen their materia just hours ago, was such a stickler for peace and quiet in an onsen?

There was a certain irony to it, Jessie was sure. And they would’ve gotten away with it too if not for her!

From out of the corner of her eye, Jessie noticed Tifa walking back inside, clearly embarrassed by what happened just a moment ago. Next to her, Aerith lifted a ceramic cup to her lips and giggled, taking a sip from the sake.

“ Guess that was a little too much for her,” the former flower girl said.

“ Well she does  _ like _ Cloud after all,” replied.

“ Oh does she ever.” They both burst into giggles. It was damn obvious how Tifa felt, not that either of them was a stranger when it came to attraction to the blond Ex-SOLDIER. He was a hottie after all. Jessie would be lying if Tifa being attracted to Cloud hadn’t made her jealous at first, but—

Jessie fixed the other brunette with a look.

—there was plenty of other fish in the sea. Noticing the look, Aerith lifted the corners of her lips into a little flirty smile.

After...what happened at Sector 7, she hadn’t been interested in saving some woman she didn’t know, special powers or not. She had just wanted revenge. It was funny that, once the Turks had rounded them all up, she wound up in the same cell as the woman they tried to rescue.

They were only imprisoned for a couple of hours, but it had been enough to get to know her. The two of them had been hitting it off really well. Really  _ really _ well.

Aerith, just like her, liked to flirt so they had gravitated towards one another quite naturally. A casual touch here, a wink there, and poor Cloud had been out of her mind as soon as they had hit Junon. And if the make out session they had while stowing away on the ship was any indication, then Aerith wasn’t too hung up either. She certainly didn’t make much of a fuss when Cloud waltzed off with Tifa by his side at the Gold Saucer.

“ Seeing something you like?” the Ancient asked.

“ Oh I dunno,” Jessie replied, running a hand through the hot, steamy water they were sitting in. “Perhaps?”

“ Maybe—”Aerith scooted over. “You need to take a closer look.”

“ Mhm. Maybe,” Jessie said, and leaned in closer, intent on capturing the other woman’s lips. They were just a hair breadth away when a voice from behind her called out.

“ Would ya mind!?” Yuffie shouted and Jessie whirled around to see the little Materia thief glaring at her. “This is a place to relax. Get a room!”

Jessie let out a huff, but grinned as she turned to Aerith. “You heard the princess.”

“ Hey!” Yuffie shouted once more but was soundly ignored by Jessie as she rose to her feet and was holding out her hand to help Aerith up.

“ Why, thank you,” Aerith said and took the offered hand. They headed to the exit, where they promptly dried themselves and dressed in kimonos two servants ladies handed them. Jessie had to admit she liked the feeling of the exotic fabric on her bare skin. Perhaps she could steal one?

Once the two had left and rounded the corner, she put both of her hands on Aerith’s cheeks and kissed her. Jessie felt the other woman’s fingers travel up her neck to undo the ponytail that she always wore.

“ You should wear your hair open more often,” Aerith murmured against her lips before deepening the kiss. After a few moments of simply enjoying the feeling of each other's lips, Jessie pulled away.

“ Yours or mine?” she asked.

“ Mine is closer.”

They were just about to leave when footsteps from behind made them stop. Turning around, she spotted Biggs heading into their direction. Her ex-boyfriend was clean shaven for once and actually looked rather dashing in that kimono.

“ Hey girls,” he called out. “Say, you haven’t seen Cloud, did ya?”

“ No, why?” Aerith tilted her head.

“ He just up and left not too long ago.” He shrugged. “Wedge wanted to ask him something. Oh well, later.”

With those words he was off. The two women looked at one another and shared a shrug amongst themselves as well, before heading to Aerith's room. A giggle escaped Jessie, when she felt the other woman giving her butt a squeeze, and playfully slapped her hand away.

“ Down, girl!” she said, receiving a playful pout in return.

The two of them had just made it to the Ancient's room, but stopped suddenly when Jessie heard something.

“ Do you hear that too?”

“ Hear what?” Aerith asked back, with a slight note of impatience in her voice.

Something that sounded like a groan came from the room opposite of Aerith’s.

“ That!” she pointed at the door.

“ Isn’t that Tifa’s room?”

“ I think.” Slowly, Jessie stepped close to the sliding door and noticed that it wasn’t completely shut. Curiosity getting the better of her, she wedged a finger into the small gap to open it enough to peek inside.

Her eyes widened and she had to choke back a gasp at what she was seeing. Cloud was inside, lying on his back. The front of his kimono was open, exposing his nicely toned chest and, in fact, even more if not for the fact that her view on his manhood was blocked by none other than Tifa Lockhart.

Shy and demure Tifa, who was on all fours, kimono wide open as well, but covering up the back of her body enough so that Jessie couldn’t see anything. Her shapely ass wiggled in the air as her head moved up and down in a slow but sensual rhythm.

_ Holy crap, she’s blowing him! _

“ Wow,” Aerith whispered, leaning over her shoulder to take a peek as well. “You go, Tifa.”

They fell silent as they watched the two of them, the new couple clearly oblivious to the fact that they were being stared at. Jessie jumped when she felt a hand trailing along her chest. Aerith let out a chuckle.

“ Kinda exciting, isn’t it?” she asked, sliding her hand between the folds of Jessie’s kimomo to fondle one of her tits.

The tech whiz had to bite her lip to not moan out as Aerith rolled a nipple between her thumb and index finger.

“ Shh, we wouldn’t want them to hear us,” the Ancient whispered into her ear. “Then again, it doesn’t look like they’re in any mind to listen.”

Tifa had long since stopped her blowjob and crawled on top of Cloud to kiss him. Her body was growing hot as she listened to both of their muffled moans and she could only imagine what was going on behind the garment that was covering them.

Jessie squirmed as Aerith darted her tongue out to run it along the edge of her ear, the Ancient's breath coming out in excited little pants. Seems like she was just as turned on as Jessie right now.

All off a sudden, Aerith pulled away, taking a step backwards. Breathing deeply, Jessie turned to glare at the other woman, who seemed to ignore her as she stepped into her room, leaving the door open for her to follow.

From inside Tifa's room, she could hear a sweet sounding moan that told her the main course had just begun and she carefully slid the door back closed before following after Aerith.

She was standing on top of her futon, her back turned towards Jessie. Slowly she undid her kimono and let it slide off her body as she turned her head to look over her shoulder, her green eyes sparkling like the most brilliant of emeralds.

_ Lovely, _ Jessie thought, the corners of her lips turning upward into a little smirk.

Reaching a hand behind her, she slid the door shut.


End file.
